User blog:Magma-Man/Game of the Year Awards! - 2013
Well, all the major game releases are here, so I feel it is time to take care of this. Unfortunately though, due to the massive money sucker that is the PS4 there are few major game releases I actually got, so keep in mind I may have to take some of these away later on much like how I took my 2012 GOTY award away from Borderlands 2 and gave it to XCOM mid-way through this year. XBLA/PSN/Random $5-$20 Downloadable GOTY! First Place This came very close to getting the full GOTY from me, I freakin' love this game. It is an amazing ammount of fun, and a great package for what you pay, it's New Game +, Arcade mode, and Dual mode giving it lots of replayability. It's writing was great and the gameplay is a very fun adrenaline rush as you try and rack up as many skillful shots as quick as possible. It not only breathed respect back into a series that lost it all from it's previous installment, it's better then all the previous $60 retail releases of the series put together. It is: *''Call of Juarez: Gunslinger'' **Techland **Ubisoft **$15 **'Xbox 360', PS3, and PC Runner Up "Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun!" is how you describe this game. Currently one of the PS4's best, if not it's best exclusive, it's: *''Resogun'' **Housemarque **Sony Computer Entertainment **$15 **'PS4' Indie Game of the Year This game was a hilariously good time, and is probably the best game you can get on Xbox 360's Indie section. Challenging, fun, funny, and replayable, I can't recommend this game enough. Be sure to avoid the buffalo in: *''Super Amazing Wagon Adventures'' **sparsevector **$3 **'Xbox 360', PC DLC Pack of the Year I want to give this to Enemy Within but I feel it would be unfair to everything else, so let's just section that off into it's own category of "proper expansion." As for the many packs of dlc this year, one of which I feel was the best, one that got me to cancel a game I had pre-ordered specifically to buy the game's season pass. It was a significant improvement to it's game, adding in some of the best content you'll find outside of campaign. It is: *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Uprising Map Pack'' **Treyarch **Activision **$15 **'Xbox 360', PS3, and PC Multiplayer of the Year I want to point out that this has a very high chance of going to Battlefield 4 once I get my hands on it (hopefully) early next year, but as for now this is my favorite multiplayer experience of the year. It's powerful, satisfying, and varied weapon variety combined with incredibly well-made map designs, with a great rank-up system that is still just as satisfying to me as Call of Duty's XP based ranking, but at the same time more balanced. The visuals are of course gorgeous as well. It is: *''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' **Guerrilla Games **Sony Computer Entertainment **$60 **'PS4' Most Anticipated for 2014 There are so many promising upcoming games, 2014 should be an amazing year. Picking just one though, I'd have to say for me it is: *''Watch Dogs'' **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC Honorable Mentions *''Planetside 2'' **PS4 (Already available on PC (if you can run it (good luck with that))) *''Destiny'' **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4 *''Titanfall'' **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' **Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC *''Enemy Front'' **Xbox 360, PS3, PC Game of the Year If you know me, you already will see this coming. It is, of course: *''Bioshock: Infinite'' **Irrational Games **2K **$60 **'Xbox 360', PlayStation 3, PC Runner Up An incredible, beautiful, atmospheric game with great writing (for the most part) as well as significantly improved gameplay over the original. It is: *''Metro: Last Light'' **4A Games **Deep Silver **$60 **'Xbox 360', PlayStation 3, PC You're Picks! Please share them in the comments! Category:Blog posts Category:News